wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Znamię czterech/07
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VII. Beczka. Wziąłem dorożkę, którą przybyła policya, aby odwieźć miss Morston. Gdym zeszedł na dół, zastałem ją pocieszającą mrs. Bernstone. Dopóki moc ducha była jej potrzebną, dopóty miss Morston nie dała się zmódz żalowi, lecz skoro tylko usiedliśmy w dorożce, zemdlała z wyczerpania, a przyszedłszy do siebie i przypomniawszy sobie wypadki tej strasznej nocy, płaczem wybuchła. Nieraz potem mówiła mi, że byłem dla niej bardzo chłodny i obojętny w tej podróży. Kochana dziewczyna! nie domyślała się, ile mnie kosztowała ta obojętność udana, jak musiałem wstrzymywać objawy gorącej sympatyi. Gdybyśmy się widywali przez całe lata w zwykłych warunkach, wśród konwenansów światowych, nie poznałbym tak gruntownie owej natury łagodnej, a dzielnej, jak w ciągu tych kilku godzin, które wykazały wszystkie przymioty tej wzniosłej duszy. Lecz podwójny skrupuł wstrzymywał na moich ustach słowa tkliwe, któremibym tak chętnie ją obsypał. Naprzód była pod moją opieką, sama bezbronna i słaba i wynurzać jej gwałtowną miłość w takiej chwili poczytywałbym za ubliżenie i nadużycie zaufania. Powtóre — i to stanowiło największą zaporę — ona była bogata, ja ubogi. Jeżeli usiłowania Holmesa zostaną uwieńczone pomyślnym skutkiem, będzie milionerką, pierwszą partyą w Anglii. Czyż było uczciwie, abym ja, ubogi lekarz, korzystał z przypadkowego zbliżenia dla zdobycia jej ręki? Czyż w takim razie nie miałaby prawa wziąć mnie za zwykłego łowcę posagowego? Było już około drugiej, gdyśmy przybyli do Camberwell. Służba oddawna spała, lecz pani Forrester, zainteresowana opowiadaniem miss Morston, oczekiwała jej powrotu. Otworzyła nam drzwi sama. Była to kobieta średniego wieku, bardzo uprzejma i miła. Odrazu podbiła mnie serdecznością, okazywaną miss Morston. Na powitanie objęła ją czule i po całem jej obejściu znać było, że nie uważa jej za nauczycielkę, lecz za młodszą siostrę. Mrs. Forrester zaprosiła mnie do siebie, mimo spóźnionej godziny. Musiałem opowiedzieć tym paniom o wszystkiem, cośmy wykryli. Pożegnałem je późno i z nieopisanym żalem. Odprowadziły mnie do sieni. Mam do dziś dnia przed oczyma ich wdzięczne postacie, widzę je, jak stoją, obejmując się wpół, jak mnie żegnają serdecznie. Im więcej zastanawiałem się nad tą sprawą, tem mi się wydawała bardziej zawiłą. Pierwsza część zagadki została wprawdzie rozstrzygnięta. Wiedzieliśmy już, co spowodowało śmierć kapitana Morston, dla czego córka jego otrzymywała perły, dla czego zamieszczono to ogłoszenie w dziennikach, co znaczył list, wystosowany do niej. Lecz oto piętrzyły się przed nami większe jeszcze tajemnice: zagadkowa śmierć Bartłomieja Sholto, odkrycie skarbu, zniknięcie jego, niezwykły oręż morderczy, niezrozumiałe słowa, kartki takie same, jak te, które skreślone były na planie, pozostawionym przez kapitana Morston. Był to istny labirynt; wątpiłem, czy zdołamy wyjść z niego, mimo wyjątkowej przenikliwości Sherlocka. Pinchin lane, położone w głębi dzielnicy Lambeth, składa się z samych starych domów. Musiałem kilkakrotnie stukać pod Nr. 3, zanim otworzono. Wreszcie ujrzałem światło przez szpary okiennicy i w oknie nad drzwiami ukazała się jakaś głowa. — Precz ztąd, włóczęgo, złodzieju! — zawołał głos ochrypły. — Jeśli nie przestaniesz się dobijać, to czterdzieści trzy psy na ciebie wypuszczę. — Przyszedłem tu po to właśnie, abyś pan wypuścił jednego — odparłem. — Wynoś mi się ztąd zaraz! — wrzasnął głos gniewny — a nie to strzelę do ciebie z rewolweru. — Powtarzam raz jeszcze, że przyszedłem po jednego z pańskich psów — zawołałem. — Dość tej gadaniny! — wrzasnął Sherman — zmykaj mi zaraz, liczę do trzech, a potem dam ognia... — Pan Sherlock Holmes — zacząłem. To nazwisko sprawiło wrażenie magiczne; okno zamknęło się natychmiast, a po chwili otworzyły się drzwi przedemną. P. Sherman był wysokim, chudym starcem, trzymał się pochyło, miał szyję długą i niebieskie okulary na nosie. — Przyjaciel p. Sherlocka Holmesa jest zawsze miłym gościem — rzekł. — Wejdź pan, tylko się nie zbliżaj do tego wyżła, bo gryzie. Podszedł do klatki, z której chart wysuwał pysk chudy. — Och! szkaradnik! chciałby pana wziąć na zęby... Czemże mogę służyć panu Sherlockowi Holmesowi? — Potrzebny mu jeden z pańskich psów. — Toby zapewne? — Tak, Toby. — Toby rezyduje pod numerem 7, w klatce na prawo. Świecąc pochodnią, szedł powoli między dwoma rzędami klatek, zawierających najrozmaitsze zwierzęta. Toby był mieszańcem wyżła i zwyczajnego kundla. Po krótkiem wahaniu wziął cukier z mojej ręki i poszedł za mną do dorożki. W chwili, gdy mój wehikuł zatrzymał się przed Pondichery Lodge na zegarze parlamentu biła trzecia. Dawny atleta Mac Murdo był już aresztowany razem z p. Sholto. Dwóch agentów strzegło drzwi wchodowych, ale mnie przepuścili. Zastałem Holmesa w ogrodzie, palił fajkę. — A! więc przyprowadziłeś Tobyego! — zawołał. — Ashelney Jones już odjechał, rozwinąwszy szaloną energię. Kazał aresztować naszego przyjaciela Tadeusza, odźwiernego, szafarkę, oraz Indyanina. Mamy do rozporządzenia dom cały. Jeden tylko agent jest na górze. Pójdziemy tam, pies tu zostanie. Uwiązaliśmy wyżła do stołu w sieni i weszliśmy znowu na schody. Wszystko w pokoju leżało na tem samem miejscu, co przedtem, tylko przykryto zwłoki całunem. Policyant drzemał w kącie. Mój towarzysz poprosił go o pożyczenie mu ślepej latarki. — Zawieś mi ją pan na sznurku u szyi — rzekł do mnie. — Dziękuję. Zdejmę buty i skarpetki, bo czeka mnie gimnastyka. Pan będziesz tak uprzejmy i spuścisz mi obuwie. A teraz umaczaj moją chustkę w smole. Dobrze. Pójdziemy na strych. Wsunęliśmy się tam przez otwór w suficie. Holmes skierował światło latarni na ślady, pozostawione wśród kurzu, i raz jeszcze obejrzał je starannie. — Chcę, żebyś się pan przypatrzył temu odbiciu — rzekł. — Czy nic osobliwszego nie dostrzegasz? — To ślady stóp dziecka, lub też drobnej kobiety. — A po za tem nic w nich nie widzisz? — Coprawda, to nic. — Przyjrzyj się lepiej. Oto w kurzu odbicie nogi prawej, stawiam przy niej moją prawą nogę. Czy nie dostrzegasz różnicy? — Wszystkie pańskie palce są złączone, tam zaś każdy palec oddzielny. — Istotnie, zrozumiałeś, o co mi chodzi. Zapamiętaj-że to sobie. Dojdź pan do klapy w poddaszu i powąchaj deskę, tworzącą próg. Zaleciał mnie silny zapach smoły. — Widzisz więc, że nieznany złoczyńca postawił nogę na tej desce — mówił Sherlock. — Jeśli pan mogłeś trop odnaleźć, Toby potrafi jeszcze lepiej. Odwiąż go zaraz i przypatruj się z ogrodu, jak ja będę udawał akrobatę. Zanim zbiegłem na dół, Sherlock był już na dachu; z latarnią na piersiach wyglądał na olbrzymiego świętojańskiego robaka. Na chwilę ukrył się za kominami, potem ukazał się znowu i znowu zniknął z drugiej strony. Obszedłszy dom, zobaczyłem go na przeciwnym końcu dachu. — Czy to Watson? — zawołał. — Tak, to ja. — Tędy schodził, ale cóż tam stoi na dole? — Beczka na wodę deszczową. — Czy z pokrywą? — Tak. — A niema tam drabiny? — Nie. — Można kark skręcić! Ha! skoro on spuścił się na dół, to i ja potrafię. Rynna wydaje się mocna. Dalejże w drogę. Po chwili ujrzałem błysk latarki, spuszczającej się powoli wzdłuż muru. Wreszcie Holmes zeskoczył lekko na beczkę, a ztamtąd na ziemię. — Łatwo mi przyszło odnaleźć ślady ptaszka — rzekł, nakładając skarpetki i buty. — Gdzie tylko stąpił cegły się chwieją, a w pośpiechu zgubił ten oto przedmiot, który nam może posłużyć za wyborną wskazówkę. Wszak postawiłem dobrą dyagnozę. Prawda? Mówiąc to, podał mi pochewkę z różnokolorowej słomy zawierającą z pół tuzina czarnych kolców, śpiczastych na jednym końcu, zaokrąglonych na drugim; takim samym kolcem Bartłomiej Sholto został na tamten świat wyprawiony. — To piekielne narzędzie — rzekł Sherlock Holmes. — Strzeż się pan, abyś się nie zakłół. Ale rad jestem wielce, żem je znalazł, bo zapewne nasz ptaszek nie posiada więcej i nas nie zatruje. Wolałbym dostać kulą w łeb, niż umrzeć, jak Bartłomiej Sholto... Czy możesz pan jeszcze zrobić z dziesięć kilometrów? — spytał mnie nagle mój towarzysz. — Mogę śmiało — odparłem. — Czy to nie za wiele na pańską chorą nogę? — Bynajmniej. — A więc do dzieła. Powąchaj dobrze, Toby. Podsunął mu pod sam nos chustkę nasiąkłą smołą. Pies wchłaniał zapach, jak znawca, wąchający przednie wino. Wreszcie Holmes odrzucił chustkę, uczepił sznurek do obroży i zaprowadził psa pod beczkę. Toby zaszczekał przeraźliwie, potem z nosem przy ziemi i zadartym ogonem puścił się co tchu, szarpiąc sznurek. Trudno było za nim podążyć. Widnokrąg zaczynał się rozjaśniać na wschodzie, mogliśmy już dojrzeć otaczające nas przedmioty. Szliśmy przez park, przeskakując przez liczne jamy i bruzdy. Dobiegłszy do muru, okalającego posesyę, Toby zaczął pędzić obok niego, wreszcie zatrzymał się na załamie muru pod klonem. W miejscu tem wyjęto kilka cegieł, a w szczerbach widać było ślady, świadczące, że posługiwano się temi szczerbami, jak drabiną. Holmes wstąpił na nią; podałem mu psa; wziął go na ręce i przeniósł na drugą stronę muru. Nie dzieliłem wcale jego zaufania w Tobym. Lecz nauczyłem się niebawem cenić zdolności wyżła. Biegł przed nami, wciąż węsząc. — Nie sądź pan — rzekł Holmes — że korzystam ze szczęśliwego trafu, który sprawił, że jeden z przestępców stąpił niechcący w smołę. Wysnułem ja kilka wniosków; każdy mógłby mnie równie dobrze na trop wprowadzić, lecz że ta droga jest najprostszą, więc ją obieram. — Zachwycasz mnie pan swoją przenikliwością — zawołałem — a trzeba jej było w tym wypadku jeszcze więcej, niż w sprawie Jeffersona Hope. Tutaj tajemnica jest trudniejsza do przeniknięcia. Jakimże sposobem mogłeś pan odtworzyć rysopis człowieka o drewnianej nodze? — Ależ, mój drogi, to takie proste, jest to niemal abecadłem sztuki, której poświęciłem się dobrowolnie. Nie chcę przed panem jasnowidzącego udawać i oto jak ja sobie tę rzecz tłómaczę. W pewnej miejscowości karnej dwóch oficerów, dowodzących załogą, dowiedziało się o ukrytym skarbie. Anglik, niejaki Jonatan Small, nakreślił plan miejscowości, w której skarb zagrzebano. Przypominam sobie, że widzieliśmy to nazwisko na dokumencie znalezionym wśród papierów kapitana Morston, między podpisami wspólników. Dzięki temu planowi, dwaj oficerowie, a właściwie jeden, odgrzebuje skarb i przywozi go z sobą do Anglii, uchybiając tem jednemu z warunków umowy, zawartej pomiędzy stowarzyszonymi. A teraz: dlaczego Jonatan Small nie otrzymał należnej sobie części skarbu? Odpowiedź na to łatwa i prosta. Dokument, który mamy w ręku, datowany jest z czasów, gdy Morston miał ciągłe zetnięcie z galernikami. Jonatan Small i jego towarzysze byli wówczas w ciężkich robotach i jako do miejsca przykutych pozbawiono ich należnego działu. — Ależ to wszystko opiera się na niepewnych hypotezach — zauważyłem. — Jest to jedyne możliwe objaśnienie faktów; przekonamy się w następstwie, czy się omyliłem. A teraz snuję dalej swoje wnioski: major Sholto przez lat kilka używał w spokoju zdobytych skarbów. Ale pewnego dnia otrzymuje list z Indyj, który go przyprawia o silne wzburzenie. „Cóż mógł ten list zawierać? Nic innego, jak tylko wiadomość, że pokrzywdzeni przez niego galernicy zostali wypuszczeni na wolność, lub też umknęli. To ostatnie jest prawdopodobniejszem, major bowiem wiedział kiedy czas ich kary upływa i nie dziwiłby się, wyczytawszy, że dobiegł do kresu. „Jakież ta wiadomość czyni na nim wrażenie? Przedewszystkiem skłania go do wystrzegania się pewnego człowieka o drewnianej nodze i Europejczyka. Sądził, że go poznaje w wędrownym przekupniu i dla tego strzelił z rewolweru. „Otóż wśród podpisów na planie dostrzegam jedno tylko nazwisko europejskie — inne są indyjskie lub muzułmańskie. Na tej podstawie twierdzę, że człowiek z nogą drewnianą jest Jonatan Small. Czy takie rozumowanie wydaje się panu logicznem? — Bezwątpienia. — A więc postawmy się na miejscu Jonatana Small. Przybywa on do Anglii z podwójnym celem: upomnienia się o swoją własność i wywarcia zemsty na człowieku, który go zdradził. Odnajduje kryjówkę majora Sholto i zapewne wchodzi w porozumienie z kimś ze służby. W domu jest kamerdyner Lal Rao, któregośmy nie widzieli, a o którym pani Bernstone wyraża się niezbyt pochlebnie. Wiemy jak Sholto strzegł swego skarbu. Przez długi czas Small śledził go z oddali. „Wtem dowiaduje się, że major leży na łożu śmierci. Przerażony myślą, że skarb może wraz z nim zginąć na zawsze, staje w oknie pokoju chorego i gdyby nie dwaj synowie, czuwający przy łożu, wtargnąłby niewątpliwie do przybytku śmierci. Jednak tejże nocy dociera do pokoju nieboszczyka, przerzuca wszystkie papiery w nadziei, że znajdzie jakąś wskazówkę i wreszcie odchodzi zgnębiony, pozostawiwszy ten napis, który znaleziono przypięty do zwłok. „Słowa te miały świadczyć, że to nie morderstwo zwyczajne, lecz z punktu widzenia czterech wspólników, słuszny odwet, sprawiedliwość doraźna. „Takie zapatrywania spotykają się często w rocznikach kryminalnych, służą nawet niekiedy do odszukania winowajcy. „Otóż Jonatan Small widząc, że zemścić się nie może, śledził zdala poszukiwania skarbu. Może też nie mieszkał w Anglii na stałe, tylko powracał tam co czas jakiś. „Lecz oto pewnego dnia kryjówka na strychu została odnaleziona. Jonathan dowiaduje się o tem natychmiast, co dowodzi, że miał wspólników w Pondichery Lodge. Jednak mając drewnianą nogę, Jonatan nie może wejść na strych. Przybiera tedy do pomocy figurę dziwaczną, która wywiązuje się z zadania pomyślnie, lecz wchodzi bosą nogą w smołę. Dla tego to zmuszony byłem użyć pomocy psa Toby i skłonić pana do ośmiomilowej wycieczki, bez względu na pańską nogę. — W takim razie popełnił zbrodnię wspólnik Jonatana Small, nie zaś on sam — wtrąciłem. — Oczywiście, a nawet wbrew woli Jonathana, który wpadł w gniew, jak miarkuję z tego, że wszedłszy do pokoju, tupnął parę razy nogą. Ponieważ nie miał on żadnej osobistej urazy do Bartłomieja Sholto, więc chciał poprostu, żeby go związano i zakneblowano; nie życzył sobie wcale narażać się na szubienicę. Ale już było zapóźno; dzikie instynkty wspólnika wzięły górę, a trucizna wywarła już skutek morderczy. „Jonatan spuścił na dół kufer ze skarbem, a dokonawszy tego szczęśliwie, sam tą samą drogą podążył, zostawiwszy jednak kartkę z napisem. „Oto jak się rzeczy miały wedle moich przypuszczeń. Jeżeli pan pragniesz, abym uzupełnił rysopis Jonatana Small, dodam, że jest on w wieku średnim, mocno opalony po długoletniem przebywaniu na archipelagu Andamau. Odległość jego kroku wskazuje, że to człowiek średniego wzrostu, wiemy nadto, że nosi pełną brodę, gdyż Tadeusz Sholto przeraził się jego zarosłej twarzy, ujrzawszy ją za oknem. — A wspólnik? — pytałem. — Och! o tym łatwo sobie wytworzyć pojęcie! Ale sam się niebawem przekonasz... Co za śliczny poranek! Chmurki przelatują po niebie, jak pióra ptaków olbrzymich... Czerwona tarcza słoneczna wschodzi nad zaspanym Londynem. Jego promienie padają na ludzi rozmaitych, lecz żaden z nich pewno nie jest wplątany w tak dziwną przygodę, jak my dwaj... Jakże człowiek jest drobnym pyłkiem we wszechświecie! Jego ambicye są tak błahe, dążenia tak poziome w porównaniu z potężnemi siłami przyrody... A jednak to właśnie, że człowiek ocenia swą marność, dowodzi, iż nie jest on tak marnym. Carlyle powiada, że poczucie własnej słabości świadczy o istotnej sile... Ale à propos, czy wziąłeś pan ze sobą rewolwer? — Nie, mam tylko laskę. — Jeśli dotrzemy do jaskini łotrów, to broń może nam być potrzebną. Tobie oddam Jonatana, sam zaś biorę na siebie tamtego. Gdyby chciał pokazywać zęby, jak psa go zabiję. Przy tych słowach wyjął rewolwer, nabił go i schował znowu do kieszeni. Tymczasem, idąc za naszym przewodnikiem, Toby, zbliżaliśmy się do stolicy wązkiemi uliczkami. Toby biegł prosto przed siebie z nosem przy ziemi, nie rozglądając się ani na prawo, ani na lewo, od czasu do czasu warczał radośnie, co nam wskazywało, że pewien jest swego. Przeszliśmy w ten sposób Streatham, Brixton; Camberwell, znajdowaliśmy się w alei Kensington, dotarłszy tam wązkiemi uliczkami. Tropieni złoczyńcy chcieli widocznie zmylić pościg, zakreślając najrozmaitsze zygzaki. Ilekroć spotkali po drodze boczną uliczkę, idącą równolegle z główną, to w nią skręcali niechybnie. Na końcu alei Kensington wzięli się na lewo. Na rogu Knight’s place Toby zawahał się, pobiegł naprzód, zawrócił, jedno ucho zwiesił, drogie nastawił, wyrażając tem jakby niepewność, wahanie. Wreszcie zaczął krążyć w kółko, spoglądając wciąż na nas. — Co mu się stało? — mruknął Holmes. — Chyba nie wsiedli do dorożki, ani też puścili się balonem. — Może tu się zatrzymali na chwilę — poddałem. — No, dzięki Bogu, znowu biegnie — rzekł mój towarzysz z radością. Toby, obwąchawszy cały plac, puścił się wreszcie, nie węsząc nawet, tak był pewnym kierunku. Zeszliśmy wdół, ku składom drzewa nad rzeką. Toby podskakiwał i warczał, po chwili wpadł na podwórko, gdzie robotnicy piłowali deski i z przeraźliwem szczekaniem rzucił się na przywiezioną tylko co beczkę, której jeszcze nie zdjęto z wozu. Obręcz jej i koła wozu oblepione były smołą. Pies zwiesił język i dyszał, rad widocznie z dokonanego dzieła. Spojrzałem na Holmesa, on na mnie i obaj parsknęliśmy szalonym śmiechem.